One example of such anti-vibration mount is disclosed for instance in EP-A-2 282 076, wherein the rigid strap is a folded and stamped metal piece and the second mounting member is a plastic subassembly borne by a crimped metal support member which is itself adapted to be fixed on the vehicle body.
Such anti-vibration mount may be expensive to manufacture, and one particular object of this invention is to overcome this drawback.